


Towards a Future Unknown

by Kailene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s12e14 The Raid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10117232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/pseuds/Kailene
Summary: After the dead are buried, and the Vamps burned, after the Brits go back to their fancy technology and their Mom leaves, it's just them. The way it always is. The way it should be. After The Raid, Sam and Dean talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Supernatural 100 Word Challenge on Fanfiction.net. Word of Week was - Flip.

 

 

“You’ve flipped your damn lid. Seriously? After everything… _everything_ , you trust these assclowns?”

“No, dammit! That’s not—”

“Then give it to me straight! Cuz, man… I can’t believe _you_ , of all people, want to work with these sons of bitches.”

“No. I don’t trust ‘em. What I _believe_ though is what Mom is tryin’ to do. Safe hunting. Neither of us having to worry about the other dying. You can’t tell me you don’t want that. Goin’ back to just the two of us? Open road, same five crappy cassette tapes? Saving people—”

“—Hunting things.”

“Yeah.”

“Fine. Count me in.”


End file.
